The Myth of the Holy Sword
by Nekron Smauzog
Summary: Everypony knows how the mystical claymore, the Song of Order came to the Angel of Equestria in the first place to defeat a great evil bound to return to Equestria bent on a hunger for destruction. None though know of the myth behind the blade's own creation and what happened to create the blade in the first place.


**A/N: Hello again!**

 **Just a heads up that this is a one-shot based on and connected with my epic "Learning To Live" in case you have no idea what is going on in this story. This is something that I had thought about for a long time while just listening to music and thinking about my other story.**

 **Also in other news, I have put 'Into the Friendship Castle' on an indefinite hiatus until I can figure something out on what to do with it.**

 **Nevertheless, enjoy the one-shot and I will see you on the next chapter of "Learning To Live" once my break from writing is done. Don't worry, I still have some surprises up my sleeve for a couple of chapters, I will do a long epic chapter and then take a possible few months to a year hiatus from writing it. That's what I predict because of my last two semesters of college. I would be surprised if my possible job in future does slow down my story. I'll get back into it though eventually close to the end of my last semester, but you'd be surprised if I update a chapter around Christmas 2015.**

 **(Another reason for my hiatus is because I am not receiving as many reviews as the years had gone by, as many lose interest with the show eventually.)**

 **Even then, I hope no hiatus comes in early or I run into writer's block then. Oh why am I still talking? Silly me! Also I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic!**

* * *

" _The Myth of the Holy Sword_ "

Gather around fillies and gentlecolts, sit close. I know what you're all thinking now, are you going to tell us how Brayden came to Equestria in the first place? How he redeemed Nightmare Moon? No, no this is different among all the rest of you. This is all about how his weapon to protect Equestria, the Song of Order had been made so ever long ago.

Now seriously… going back very far in Equestrian history to tell about the Song of Order? Of course though, as there had always been some interesting and unique stuff that have happened in the past. Landmarks and different ancient races that are almost never heard from again, that's how far we're going before Equestria's region had even formed. It was too long back after the Griffin wars between the Zebra Empire. I'm talking about when the enchanted lands were more different among the landscapes when the three Equine races were still divided.

Do not fear though, as this myth could be true or it won't be true at all. In honest words, it is all up to you if you ever want to believe it. Some of you though will simply brush it off and forget about it the next day though. We all have our free opinion though, and as much as anypony's opinion can be harmful sometimes, they are giving off their side of what they feel about the subject. For me, I do not pick any side of what anypony states. I just go with the flow really.

But now the time has come to reveal what history had been made for the Song of Order to come to Brayden as the next wielder for that mystical sharp blade that had something worth for it. Sorry to all those salesponies, the blade is not a relic that can be sold at any time. Now as I open the pages of this book of Equestrian prophecies, I will tell you all about the formation and idea for such a divine claymore.

This is the Myth of the Holy Sword…

It was in the beginning of the Age of Dragons too many years ago, but when brought before many old and wise: they estimate that this myth took place around when Celestia was still a filly which would have been rounded up by 3000 years ago. As she grew up, all seemed peaceful and even then, Equestria looked much different from what our princess could remember when she reflects back to childhood herself, which is very hard. Considering the events of having to banish her sister, defeat the shadow king of the Crystal Empire and Discord before he got reformed, she only imagined a worn image from that. She lives a long infinite life after all by her own royal blood.

She told us from what she saw when reflecting back into her childhood was that the pre-Equestria was most jungle material and snowy mountains for what would eventually be what they are today. Even the peak by Ponyville that Canterlot lay upon was once all snow and rock. Many races would venture safely through there, but they would not dare to travel through the jungles below as it would be that of the Everfree Forest's extension at the time.

Far away, where our story takes place far beyond Equestria: it was the majestic floating island over the seas of Equus. It had been bordered between pre-Equestria's sea-line and the Zebra Highlands' raging waters. The equestrian seas were most calm, so it is still confusing whenever sailors cross today, the sea develops more dangerous waters to the Highlands or calm waters to Equestria. A kingdom was above the floating surface of this raw dirt and grown grass with even the sight of beautiful oak, birch and maple trees upon them. This floating island was named the same as the kingdom that lied upon its surface safe from the plummeting deep by the magic rocks at the bottom of the island. They kept the balance for the island to be safe and rested with trouble for the race living there in the first place.

You ask now, please tell us this kingdom's name. For the sake of it all and for your pleasure, the name is most rather long itself due to the ancient language that they spoke at the time then. Since this is a translation of their language, I behold the name of this island. For the landmark's name is called 'Whinnepagos'. The island also had many floating companions that connected with the isle and they were of seeing the sights beyond the land from what had been told.

The kingdom of Whinnepagos was a rather majestic city filled with the fortune of gold and glory among the race that live there. Alicorns were accompanying the city as the roles of villagers amongst themselves. Their politics were much different from Equestria's standards as there were no princes, princesses, queens nor kings. Most of the political system was based on more by how the High Council made their decisions and making the right choices based on what the civilians told them.

In both the city and the grasslands outside the grand city, the farms would be flowing with rich wheat to make soft bread and fresh vegetables and fruits. Nature's sights were quite beautiful and the farmers would gather as much as they could for both the dairy and healthy products in case a cold winter's breeze came by. Whenever they did, they would store them and eat them until a new spring came in. Greenhouses also were around should they decide to farm them for winter.

Now the city's marketplace was among the most famous of all in the history of this isle besides the tower for the High Council. The wares and robes made with even the richest of all materials made for the civilians. But the most that many praised were that of the jewels that were found below underground on the floating island. These jewels were that of a rare ruby though most of the material underneath the island's surface. Civilians would wear it as a welcoming sign among their friends and neighbors living in the city. The others outside didn't care about these rubies, but lived like they always would harvesting crops seasonally.

The miners themselves would travel many distances across the enchanted lands and beyond Whinnepagos to find the deepest hole that they could for riches and treasures to share with the poor that had been quite a problem recently in the city. Many created a few caverns on the very first islands that had formed: Ert, Edonna, Evisica and Eden; and all located at the Breach, a dangerous place on the wide map of Equus itself.

When the pioneers came upon the island of Eden resting at the end of the map, the island according to their ancient and now lost documents explained that the isle itself felt very uneasy for the pioneers when they travelled and they swore that they could smell the scent of fire in the distance beyond the mossy grown jungle trees. Nevertheless, they managed to find a deep ripple below the ground that would go as far as below the surface of Equestria. By how far they had travelled, the caverns created the distance the hole went had gone as far as near the core of Equestria or Equus itself.

The miners worked day and night, with plenty of rest and food for them all and even the tree sap of the jungles in Eden were a great help to satisfy the thirst of these alicorns. Even they need to drink and eat after all, just like all of us. In their mine, they would find various jewels and even the gold ore that they very well needed to forge in golden round bits. Then there was the big discovery.

A few of the miners were digging around at some gold in the cavern floor just a couple of feet before the steaming surface of the core. They were trying to be careful not to get burnt at that rate. One of their pickaxes knocked off a rock of gold and they saw it.

It was huge veins of very rare silver that a few in legends had said was so ever impossible to find, but these three managed to find it. Taking out the whole vein, they brought it back with them up into the mine's storage to keep them there just in case they were going to make some jewelry for them years later which in fact very few exist, but if in luck you can find these amulets, rings or necklaces through travelling salesponies.

Everypony was happy when they brought back these riches of mystic divine wonder and proceeded to make haste, creating formidable accessories out of them. These jewls were also brought onto the council and they were largely impressed. One of the members from the moment he saw these custom made treasures, was obsessed and had a taste of greed for them. He demanded more miners to be set out from Whinnepagos.

The council was in awe about one of their members wanting more to be brought before them. They did not see it at first, but one of these civilians being great friends with the council themselves and keeping guard over them from any offensive attacks noticed. He wanted to comment to the greedy member about this; but he very well knew back talking would cause mutiny upon their friendship if he tried to talk to him about it in a negative fashion. His name was Sword Strike.

As time passed through the months, the days began to grow more ever dark as the more jewels had been brought in from the island. The council member; Black Shadow was now encumbered by greed and had been distancing himself from all of the council. All had tried to confront him, but as soon as any of them came closer, it got worse. Black Shadow was changed as he would threaten to bring harm upon any of them for talking back or making plans behind his back. Nopony knew what the deranged member was talking about.

A dark shadow was falling upon the isle because of the shipping of gold and jewels. Sword Strike kept careful observation of this, knowing that he was maintaining his distance and not making any conversation with Black Shadow at all times. The city below the new parliament for the kingdom was not the same peace anymore. Crimes had only grown by only 2% as the days had passed. Although their crimes would be dealt with, Black Shadow had that look that he could tell something was wrong and knew well of what it was.

A curse…

What sounded like the distant blowing wind in the distance at first had distracted Sword Strike. He pauses for a moment and listens again for the sound. The sound became louder and by how he heard this sound, it was no wind storm heading there way. It sounded bigger and with echoes of many. Sword Strike recognized that sound when he heard it and galloped inside, panting and trying to shout in alarm from the panic. He looks up in through the ceiling windows as he galloped.

Shadows of winged beasts were emerging from the clouds above their land. By the shape of these shadows coming into light to reveal them, they took on the forms of winged reptiles baring sharp teeth and they had looks on themselves with a loud hunger for destruction. These were no but few, but what seemed to be an entire nation of these. Sword Strike burst into the chambers when he shouted the word that all everypony feared.

"DRAGONS!"

The council had gone into a widespread panic and began warning the city and country folk outside on their island when the dragons began their first attack. Sword Strike just watched in horror, frozen in place to whence he couldn't move at all to fight back.

The dragons breathed heavy scorching fire upon the homes of many and stalking the alicorns below, making sure that none flew into the skies to escape. It would be just one big death trap should they have done it for they would be torn apart by the sharp teeth of these fierce, strong beasts that show no mercy at all costs. Sword Strike knew why they were here now; the treasure and ore discovered from Eden was cursed by the dragon soil that these creatures had laid in and upon for many years, seeping far below the surface above.

An army of the bravest soldiers was formed quickly enough while the council went to hide in their secret bunker underneath the city where neither nopony nor any of the dragons could find them. Sword Strike knew that they would be found eventually by the dragons and knew what he needed to do with the treasure, unaware of the curse Black Shadow had received from the sight of them still.

He made his way in the parliament and towards the treasure room. Close to the doors aside from the sound of screaming and dragons roaring with fire burning, Sword Strike heard something. He perked up an ear and listening closely at the door.

Black Shadow was talking to a female at the door, and it seemed like there was a plan going on that the attraction of his obsessed greed had brought her dragon armies into the city and isle in search of harvesting more resources for it was something they haven't done in a long time. Sword Strike burst open the door, looking before his own eyes at who this supposed female was.

He was seeing Black Shadow standing there with a two-legged creature with long hair with the color of what illuminated fire in colors of red and yellow at the top. On her back her two wings were spread that were of dragon wings and she had a look that showed no fear. Sword Strike gasped for he read in books about this kind of legend in Equestria only existing for a short period of time before fading from existence. Humans. But this one had the smell that her veins were filled with dragon blood. Sword Strike knew what all of Whinnepagos was dealing with now.

It was the legendary Dragon Queen herself. By legend, humans were very rare but equally intelligent beings born with that of Equestrian blood. But this one did not have that and was born of hatred upon them. Now the Queen was beautiful, but she was a grumpy human leader for the dragons with lust for power. Though she ruled all dragons, she was rather revolted by them all, but knows she can use them to create an everlasting powerful army that would take down large cities and even an entire kingdom.

Sword Strike and the council were betrayed by Black Shadow soon enough as he would be the only alicorn that the Dragon Queen would spare. Under all circumstances before Sword Strike was knocked unconscious by the black alicorn, the woman commanded Black Shadow to take him back to Eden and enslave him to gather more treasure. All it took was Black Shadow to cast a spell from his horn at Sword Strike, putting him straight to sleep. All hope seemed to be lost, but not for long.

Sword Strike and a few other miners involved were captured and personally taken by Black Shadow back to the isle of Eden, now engulfed with dark clouds of rain and lightning. Sword Strike awoke upon arrival, being both a prisoner and a slave to the queen's armies.

Black Shadow escorted him into the caverns where the miners had found this hole with the poisoned treasures hidden within the veins that were spread out. Sword Strike could witness what was happening as he was dragged down below: hundreds of miners were being either tortured by the dragon servants or being slaughtered with only the bite of the head coming off with no remorse or regret coming from the beasts.

He was dragged into a small cell that would very well fit four or more prisoners if it could. By the room's rocky appearance, it was an interrogation room and Black Shadow was preparing to torture him. He was knocked onto the floor, scarring his face with a small bruise.

The torture session had already begun, and among the screams and cries of the miners held above the cell, Sword Strike kept his cool while Black Shadow was torturing him with those sharp objects that the room was possessing. He would have to endure many cuts and pains including a partial stab in his right back hoof while he was there for approximately three days according to legend. He needed to take action soon and immediately.

Still held in the same cell as he usually was, Black Shadow comes back yet again. He seems just about ready to kill Sword Strike this time as he stated that it was all part of the queen's desire. From what he was being told, she was enraged that the council couldn't be found yet and urged for her dragons to keep searching until they were found. Death was approaching the alicorn sooner than he thought and his eyes check around the room for something to become offensive after being left defenseless for that time.

Black Shadow approaches with a large stake sharpened with ebony iron at the tip of the stick, intend on placing it in Sword Strike's gut and tearing it apart from the inside. Sword Strikes notices a spiked rock of that rare silver ore. It seemed rather sharp enough. While the traitor calls him names and insults the high name of Whinnepagos with the words of hate, it was Sword Strike's turn to act and activates his magic.

The sharp ore was gripped by Sword's magic and thrown towards Black Shadow, barely missing him, leaving a large sharp blunt around his right eye. The black alicorn roared and was left blind and weak, letting a chance for Sword Strike to avenge what he had done for all that and for siding with the enemy. Sword moves forward, gripping the piece of sharp silver ore yet again and it was all berserk, as he kept hitting Black Shadow's head over and over, letting the blood seep from all parts on the head.

Black Shadow was unable to do anything to try and attack back. He was left there screaming, making an attempt to call for some dragons to help him out. The screams of the tortured miners were louder than his own screams though, so he was left as the alicorn kept bashing his head over and over.

Eventually, there was the sound of a crack and Black Shadow unleashed his final last breath. He was dead by the silver ore cracking his skull and splitting it open from inside, but Sword Strike nevertheless had wished him to have the best place in the heavens above Equestria and for a good place to found for him instead of the fires and tortures of Tartarus below all of the enchanted lands.

Sword Strike takes another piece of sharp silver ore and makes his escape with the snatched cell keys that Black Shadow possessed on him. He wanted to go back and help out the miners escape as well, but judging by how many dragons were torturing them, it would be impossible to take them all on one by one. Keeping himself out of sight, he makes it outside and maintains a good distance from dragon smells as they could easily track him down if he was not careful. He spread his wings and began his journey back to Whinnepagos.

Almost there, his mind was in thought about the sharp ore that he possessed to take down Black Shadow and use as a weapon. With the other rock of rare silver ore he carried, many ideas and original thoughts were going through his head about what this could do. It was said there that in a vision he was experiencing, it would more rather do good than be bad on its own. Flying above pre-Equestria skies, he dove down towards the Everfree Forest. This would give him some time to do what he needed to do.

With the nearest lava pit in the more dangerous parts of the forest, he took the two ores possessed with him and began use of the pit to taking out rocky bits left inside the ore and forming the silver into shapes of ingots. Sword Strike was careful to make sure that none of the forest's dangerous creatures came to attack as he would keep out a close eye for any packs that should come patrolling by.

The ingots were forged and the form of idea was still flowing through the mind of his. When the ingots were finally cooled down, he began using the same lava pit and conjuring a hammer for he had some knowledge of how a blade or claymore had been forged. He remembered the technique back in Whinnepagos inside the forgeries and followed along in thought; whenever the ingots were heated up in flaring red, he would take them bash it in with the hammer he conjured. Something happened though…

By each hit that his conjured hammer took to meld and form the shape, his magic would seep right through into the blade from the hammer. Even he could feel the magic from within the blade whenever he made a check on it to make sure it was still going okay and that the blade wouldn't snap on mistake. This magic conjured that seeped inside was forming an ability for it to adapt to any user of the blade should they possess it according to legend. Through many hammering and checking, he had created the shape of a claymore and using a large twig, he sketches come words onto both sides of the blade that he didn't notice shine with gold. The same was said when he carve in the symbol of a quaver note on the pommel, including the six pointed star symbol of the Princess of Friendship when placing them on both sides of the crossguard.

The basis of the claymore had been completed and it looked rather well made to be exact, but to him it seemed like there was something missing to it. Taking the blade with him, he journeys into the forest to take a look for that missing piece.

A flash of light from below the canyon gorge in the forest caught to him by surprise. His own curiosity brings himself towards the gorge and using his magic to form some long stairs down into the gorge made of stone. He trots down into the gorge and across the dirt below, unaware of what he would eventually stumble upon for what we know today.

There before him in a small cave shining brightly was the Tree of Harmony itself, shining brightly and with all of the elements in their places. The tree's life looked strong and maintained its crystalline appearance. This my friends, was when the elements were still in development before Celestia and Luna stumbled upon the tree during Discord's first attempt to turn Equestria in a world of chaos.

The blade's encarved words were starting to glow a bit as soon as he was close by the tree in its range. Sword Strike can hear the humming come into effect from the tree. He takes the blade from off behind his back and grips it with his magic. He makes gentle approach as he felt the feeling of being safe around the tree of harmony and the magic being placed around it that was protective the innocent woodland creatures that retreated from the Everfree's dangers lurking within.

Sword Strike was eager to know more about this tree, but it seemed like more of in a hurry. He was going to turn and leave with the blade, but the blade wasn't budging away no matter how his magic pulled it away from the tree. Releasing it from his magic, the aura of his disappears and the claymore floats towards the tree. Within a good distance between the silver and the tree, it stops right there when the elements were powering up towards the middle of its crystal trunk, revealing the same six-pointed star that he carved onto the blade's pommel.

The beams in the tree from each branch the elements rested in are released and enter the centre of the trunk, letting out a bright white light that shines the entire centre and onto the claymore itself, brightening the golden shine that the symbols and ancient letters carved on the blade itself. Then there was a rainbow beam that emerged out from the tree and to the blade. Sword Strike shielded his eyes when the area began to get a little brighter. The sounds of the tree's power eventually fades and he uncovered his eyes.

There it was before him, floating at his level from the ground and not touching the dirt below. A rainbow colored aura surrounds the blade and makes itself glow with the golden bits carved in shining brighter. This sign was good itself, and he trotted forward, gathering the blade and inspecting it. The magic placed inside of it was rather powerful enough that he could even feel it outside from it. A smile grew upon his face and it was rather happy and bright.

Thus it was born… the Myth of the Holy Sword. The Song of Order itself…

Now the only con for Sword Strike is that he couldn't use it and if he couldn't, nopony else in Whinnepagos could either. On his way back, he thought deep and carefully about who would be able to use the blade to fight back.

The Zebra Empire wouldn't be able to as most recent news before the attack on Whinnepagos was that they were in debate about a small percentage of poverty that was going on at the time in the capital city of theirs. No use for that. The griffins wouldn't be able to help out either, for their arrogance was at an all-time high after all the fighting they had done years back. Not even their king would foolishly give in to helping them out as he thought that the alicorns of Whinnepagos were spies working with the Zebra Empire.

Another vision strikes him and he forms another idea. He couldn't get any of these other races to help fight the dragons, but rather instead: bring in another race from another world distant from theirs. At the time, it would be impossible to do. But remember: it was only one time for Princess Luna when she brought Brayden here to Equestria.

He returned to Whinnepagos, over the rooftops of a city still being attacked by the dragons that took flight into the skies. He makes sure to stay out of the way of their attack and heads straight into the parliament's sewers where the hidden bunker would be. He trenched through the sewers with the Song of Order on his back, finding the bunker entrance and cracking it open to find the council hiding before him.

He shut the door and locked it tight behind him, and then stood before the council members scared for their lives. He proposed the major idea of how he had escaped from the island of Eden and how it was Black Shadow who betrayed all of Whinnepagos and the council by his own greed that called the dragons here in the first place, making that deal with the Dragon Queen. They exchange different words while explaining the stages of the dragon attack in the city. Stage 1 was a horrifying experience for the queen commanded the burning of many homes, leaving many homeless. Stage 2 on the other hand was the dragons sweeping through the valleys of the isle and harvesting as many crops and destroying every bit of them so they couldn't regrow any. Then they told him about how she is preparing for Stage 3, a final assault towards everypony on the isle, burning them alive and scarring their lives forever should they survive.

Sword Strike acknowledges his idea that he had formed about bringing in another race from a world distant from theirs that wouldn't have the mind of attacking them in the first place. The council questioned this at first, but nevertheless reluctantly agreed to this, gathering around in a circle to prepare the spell.

When the spell had been cast, they were in an ethereal mode and moving quite fast in ghostly form around the universe whilst they stayed in touch with their bodies inside the bunker. They find a green planet far from their world across the galaxy which Brayden is known as Earth, looking similar to Equestria's body but with similar races like himself. They had come during the time of the 'Dark Ages' from Brayden told us about Earth's history a few times. They stumbled upon a knight in the land below out of random based on how he fought and brought him to Equestria within that desperate flash.

The human was brought to Earth and he was confused about his surroundings and why there was alicorns, he was freaking out so they had to calm him down and explain everything. Sword Strike hands the knight the Song of Order and asks him if he would stand alongside the alicorns and fight with them. The human agreed and took the claymore with his own hands, giving him the extraordinary powers that Brayden has today. He told them to bring the alicorn armies before him to prepare for a full-scale assault.

The armies were formed within at least two hours after some desperate calls for help to the other nations, with no wanting to be involved with those beasts. It would be all up to the knight and the alicorns themselves in battle as the dragon queen began hiding herself to let her dragons begin Stage 3 of the attack.

They were informed of where she was hiding and made plans to strike at the heart of the dragon army. The dragons are quick to realize about the ambush for their queen, and proceed to return the attack towards the human and alicorns.

Fire was raging from their mouths and an uncontrollable hunger for alicorn meat by these dragons, for they were completely different from the Equestria born dragons you see today just trying to either guard their treasure without disturbance or fly through the skies. They would try to help at first, but they couldn't take on these dragons so they would most likely cower off and leave. The human though was leading the charge from his experience he had in battle with many others.

Keeping close by, the Dragon Queen tries to escape out of a small cave enclosed on the side of Whinnepagos, but the knight was able to catch her and begin a duel of the fates with her while the fight between the alicorns and beasts raged on.

The Song of Order would clash alongside with her sharp vicious looking double blades made of black ebony. The queen wasn't going to go down without this fight, for her surrendering to the enemy was never an option. It would only until every blood had been spilt from every alicorn on the isle. The knight continued to fight on, gets a few scrapes and cuts across his face while dealing with her.

The dragons were beginning to weaken and were eventually overthrown by the alicorn armies through the power of their friendship. The Dragon Queen's blades are both knocked out by the knight and held with the Song of Order at her neck, singing fiercely to have her slain right away. She is forced to surrender. The dragons that weren't slaughtered off were taken to the High Council parliament with her to decide to what her fate would be for causing pain and suffering amongst themselves.

The council took their places in their seat while a chained up Dragon Queen is unable to do anything at all. The council come up with the conclusion that she is banished from Equestria for at least a millennium's cycle to a different realm knowing that she will try to change then. The queen was enraged and swore that she would be back to bring destruction onto their peaceful planet if she ever returned again. She even swore that she would come back in another life as a different person. She was banished on the spot immediately, disappearing off the face of Equestria.

For her dragon armies, the council have up-voted that they would be banished as well. But they would not be taken away from Equestria nor placed into Tartarus for their fiery crimes. They were placed into a dark dangerous valley located a few distance away from Appleloosa, where they would live and wait until their Dragon Queen returned when that is where they will be free to attack again. But for then now, they would rest unless any magic had been cast in their dark lands. There were few that tried to journey in there, but there were never seen again. This place is what is referred to as "Mortem".

Before she was banished, the Dragon Queen wasn't going to let all of Equestria best her, so in her remaining words before her banishment she placed a curse upon the alicorns and everypony else on the isle.

The curse was worse than they thought; the alicorns were beginning to grow sick and weak. Most were coughing and spreading the infection onto many others living on the island. The knight was the only one who seemed unaffected by the curse was becoming a little more different upon taking possession of the Song of Order.

The human began to distance his contact with the rest of Whinnepagos, encumbered by the power that the Song of Order had with him. He would start fantasizing violently and began rather vile when somepony tried to get the claymore off of him. The powers of madness were trying to reach out to him. Sword Strike who was watching the behavior of this human, he tried to convince him to abandon the nature of the Song of Order, but he refused to listen. For it know by many that even the strongest power can corrupt the heart of men.

This left Sword Strike with no choice left, he was forced to rip the claymore right out of the human's bare hands, and use the power of the blade still powered by the human in a last-moment effort. This unleashed a powerful rainbow beam that brought the human out of Equestria and back onto the planet Earth.

Sword Strike took a look at the blade. He knew that there was too much power in the Song of Order that could be searched by many good or evil that could become corrupted, so he needed to hide it immediately from Equus until it would be the right moment when a good human with a good singing voice and a golden soul would be able to retrieve the blade for good purposes and not become as corrupt as the last user.

He knew just the place to hide it away. That night when all of a cursed and dying Whinnepagos were asleep, Sword Strike used a forbidden spell to make entrance into the dream realm. He found a small rock island afloat in the middle of the never-ending vast oceans. Below the water would be an infinite fall down into awakening in the darkest realm. Sword Strike heads into the rock cavern, hearing the blade hum a soft flat tune to itself when he placed it inside.

Sword Strike knew that one day it would do some good for all of Equestria based on the visions that he had been receiving for some time and then left the dream world back to Whinnepagos to join in with the dying others. His time was there to come and he knew about what would happen one day…

The Song of Order remained there, lost from all of Equestria and now placed and branded upon itself as a myth. The stories of the ancient blade and the fall of Whinnepagos were made into book and were also passed into legends long after the great water sinking of Whinnepagos.

There it slept and hid, humming always until the sense came along of our good friend Brayden arriving in the first place, that is when it woke up for the first time.

But you know the rest of the story from there… how Brayden took up the claymore to redeem Nightmare Moon… how he became the Angel of Equestria that way…

It was all thanks to the myth. _The Myth of the Holy Sword…_


End file.
